


Euridia V

by Jarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed twin sister, Defeated Sith, F/M, Two marriage secrets, Vacation Planet, i mentioned fluff right?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarm/pseuds/Jarm
Summary: After defeating a Sith who was terrorizing the outer rim, Luke and Mara receive an invitation they can't pass up from Talon Karrde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back after a stint of reading fics on Ff.net that kept making Luke look like a simpering idiot who had no backbone when it came to Mara Jade. I hate that type of Luke. Mara is a bit (ok a lot) OOC here but it's fluff. Enjoy the fluffiness.

With a painful wince she slowly lowered herself into the chair in front of her holo-viewer. She knew she wasn’t too much to look at right now… her lip still felt swollen, she knew a bacta patch was across her forehead covering a gash across her eyebrow and another was across her arm and shoulder. Plus she honestly could not remember the last time she had taken a shower, yet, the angry flashing lights on her console told her she needed to answer some of the messages before a search party was sent out… if one hadn’t already been sent out. 

With an aching finger, she started to scroll through the messages. Way too many from Leia Organa Solo… that wasn’t surprising. She ignored those. Then she started to count the others. Fifteen. Fifteen from Karrde in two weeks? That was a bit excessive. Her brow furrowed with a bit of worry and she punched in his frequency. 

He answered with such a swiftness that she actually jumped back in her chair. The action reminded her quickly how much her back still hurt from the knee that had impacted with it during the last fight or was it the one before? She really needed to get in a healing trance… 

“Mara!” His eyes were wide and worried and she gulped.

“Hey Karrde,” she answered casually and tried not to wince as his eyes roamed her features, worry creasing his tanned and impeccably groomed face. 

“Are you alright?” He questioned and Mara Jade let out a breath. Yes. She was all right. 

“Oh yea… I’m good,” she replied easily and Karrde raised a single eyebrow at her. “I mean I don’t think I’ve slept in a week or two, definitely malnourished and I may have got my ass handed to me by some angry sith lord but yes, I am ok,” she replied rather honestly and Karrde blinked. “Give me an hour and I’ll be ready to go on the next save the universe mission,” she winked with a half grin and was surprised and saddened that winking made her face hurt more. Karrde sighed.

“Starting to sound like Skywalker there… I think you need more than an hour. You might need a month,” he admitted, honestly assessing her and she waved a hand away at his worry. Three months ago Luke Skywalker had asked for the ex-imperials help to defeat a sith lord that had appeared in the Arkanis sector. They had a long brutal battle that most of the galaxy followed as they played cat and mouse across a few planets. Each time a reporter would catch a glimpse of them they looked thinner, weary, yet determined. He had gotten word the final showdown had happened yesterday and while the planet tried to thank the Jedi Master and Master Trader for their help the two had whisked away from the celebration. He imagined it was to lick their wounds… while Luke and Mara were the most powerful people he knew of, the things he heard about the sith had even caused him to fear for them. “You’ve been out of contact for two months. We didn’t know where you and Skywalker were or if you were still…” He trailed off and stiffened his chin.

“That is what happens when you join Skywalker on a save the universe mission,” she tried to gib lightly, attempting to keep the conversation from delving into what could have happened. 

“I am glad to see you,” he admitted and Mara let her former employers brief affection for her flood over her and she was thankful for his friendship. 

“Thank you Talon,” she breathed and Karrde didn’t know if it was because she was physically stretched to her limits or if she had just softened being surrounded by Skywalker 24/7 but there was softness and vulnerability to her. He knew it was rare to see that and he held it close that she had let him see that of her. Held it close that they were friends since Mara Jade didn’t have friends. 

“Other than your safety I did contact you for a reason,” Karrde finally admitted. He saw her lift an eyebrow in curiosity and wince as it affected the bandage over her forehead. “I need you to meet me on Euridia V.” 

“Ok,” Mara agreed quickly then she blinked. “Euridia V? The vacation planet?” 

Karrde shifted uncomfortably in his seat and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.  
“I am getting married Mara,” he admitted quickly and securely and Mara’s eyes widened in shock. “And I wanted to ask if you would be there. Be my witness.” His words were still skilled but she could tell he was nervous. “You aren’t my second in command anymore but still, you are family to me and while I haven’t told the crew I just knew I couldn’t do this without you,” Talon admitted and she was secretly impressed he got that out without it sounding mushy at all. 

“Talon, it would be my extreme honor,” she replied with a bow of her head and Talon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “It is to Shada right? I haven’t been out of contact that long?” She questioned suddenly and Talon grinned at her easily. She smiled at him, which probably wasn’t too attractive since her lip was still a bit split and it hurt like hell to do it but she was happy for him and she was honored he wanted her to be there. Suddenly a thought struck her. “Would it be all right if I brought Skywalker? Yavin is not on the way to Euridia V and it would probably be rude to make him wait in the Fire.” 

“You want to bring a date to my wedding?” Talon questioned a bit caught off guard. 

“That isn’t as odd a request as you just phrased it Karrde,” Mara shot back at him amused, completely avoiding the question and Talon shook his head. 

“Of course it isn’t. I’m sorry. I would love to have him there though I am surprised. My sources tell me he is heading back to Yavin IV after your successful mission,” Talon offered and Mara smiled inwardly that Karrde was always still in his primary business of information.

“My sources tell me he is still passed out in my galley where I left him after we crawled back onto the Jade’s Fire,” Mara admitted and Talon let out a breath. He didn’t want to admit how worried he had been for his former employee and the Jedi Master. They had been gone for the last three months. He had tried to follow them but most of the news he and Leia gleamed was never good. He knew Mara did not like being fretted over and he was not a fretter himself but he knew he could not hide how relieved he was to see her. To know that she and Skywalker were ok and the crisis had been defeated. “I’ll ask him when I kick him back into consciousness,” Mara breathed and moved her hand towards the end transmission button. 

“We will be there in two days, come whenever you can. I’ll wait till you get there,” Karrde informed and Mara nodded.

“I’m already on my way,” she smiled and Talon returned it. She cut the transmission and let out a slight whine at how her body hurt. The sith sure as hell went down with a fight. 

-=-

He heard her feet shuffling towards him and he lifted his head a bit, his frame leaning against the cool bulkhead of the Jade’s Fire. She let out a breath staring at his slumped shirtless body. A giant bacta patch was across his chest as scrapes and cuts covered the rest of him. After the battle they had dragged themselves aboard her beloved ship and immediately tried to patch each other up as much as they could. Most of the bleeding had stopped but still some gashes were nasty and she was pretty sure she would need to definitely restock her medical kits… all of them. 

“Still alive Skywalker?” Mara asked quietly as she stopped before him. Slowly she crouched to his eye level and his bright blue eyes opened to meet hers. When they did and he took in her features his face scrunched up in a sad smile.

“Oh man, you look terrible…” He groaned and Mara rolled her eyes.

“You look pretty bad yourself Jedi,” she whined plopping down slowly in front of him. He leaned forward, taking her face into his hands.

“Let me fix it,” he breathed and she grabbed his wrists pushing them away.

“If you fix it, I won’t learn how to fix it myself,” Mara admonished and she shifted to sit beside him and lean her aching body against the bulkhead.

“True Jedi Jade,” he mumbled sitting back. 

“Don’t call me that,” she quibbed and he smiled tiredly. “Although killing a sith lord does mean I am fully a Jedi now right?” Mara questioned with a raised eyebrow, her good eyebrow. 

“Oh definitely,” Luke murmured dryly and held out his hand. “Welcome to the club,” he breathed and she shook it weakly.

“Yay,” she hissed quietly and he chuckled, though it made his chest hurt. 

“What did all the messages say?” He asked as he slowly started to work on healing his injuries. He had found a comfort beside Mara. They had spent the last three months working together and he had never enjoyed anything more in his life. They were a flawless team and her wit was infectious. She was truly his best friend. She knew him more than anyone in the galaxy, even his sister and he knew he knew her more than any being would be granted. Their force bond was strong and helped them work flawlessly together in combat situations. Granted, she still bothered the kriff out of him sometimes but casting a glance  
towards her, he couldn’t stop his smile.

“Shields up farmboy,” Mara chastised though she cast him a small smile as well. 

“Were there any new ‘Save the Universe’ missions? I could totally be ready to go in an hour,” he breathed lolling his head back and Mara let out a painful laugh that made her clutch her side.

“Oh no, I am starting to sound like you,” she whined and he grinned patting her knee. 

“That was one way to become a Jedi,” he snorted and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What hang out with you enough that it would just rub off? Please,” she spat and he relaxed against the bulkhead. 

“Are we heading towards Yavin IV?” He asked quietly and Mara felt his shields straighten. The Jedi Master had been lax with his shields the last few weeks. He had easily let his admiration for her and respect flow freely between them. She felt gifted to be considered his closest friend and had returned the same to him. They had a force bond that was strong. It felt stronger than the emperors that she had with him but it still felt incomplete and she couldn’t figure out why. As if they were only scratching the surface… 

“Think I’m tired of you Jedi Master?” Mara accused turning her head to face him and he turned his, his bright blue eyes meeting her deep jade. 

“I had my shields up,” he snapped at her and she grinned and let her head loll to rest on his shoulder. He scooted closer to give her more support. 

“How would you like to go to a wedding Skywalker?” Mara questioned casually and Luke glanced slowly at her.

“Who is getting married?” 

“Karrde,” Mara grinned, happy again for her friend and Luke smiled feeling her affection and admiration for her former boss flow through her shields. Karrde had been a very good friend to Mara. 

“Atta boy Karrde,” Luke breathed. “Will there be an angry sith lord there or can we just go as guests?” 

“We can be prepared for both,” Mara mused and he smiled as she eased herself into a healing trance. Pride swelled within him. Mara Jade had done it. She had really become a Jedi. She was also one of the most powerful Jedi he had ever encountered. While it probably had not been her intention to join the Jedi ranks she had more than proven her status, albeit unintentionally, on their last ‘adventure’. Gently he slipped a small holo-viewer out of his pocket. It was covered in a bit of dirt and he wasn’t sure it would work but when he flicked it on he smiled as the image appeared before him. Leia had sent it to him. It was he and Mara from Arelis, one of the first few planets that had been suffering under the sith lord’s crazy regime. They stood side by side, he in his Jedi blacks and she draped in a similar outfit in a dark green. The news article it was from had called them the universe’ greatest Jedi Team. Indeed they were. Whether she would accept her Jedi heritage or not… she was a Jedi to him and he could not be more proud. 

-=-

The ramp lowered on the Jade’s Fire and Luke cast a glance at Mara Jade as she yawned, her frame heading down the ramp to the new world below. He followed after easily. 

“Ok, so no one knows you are here so maybe we won’t get into any trouble,” Mara was saying as she picked up her bag to put it on her other shoulder. Luke wordlessly took it from her to put on his. She cast him a little glare then consented knowing her shoulder couldn’t take the strain. “At least for a few days,” she added and he grinned. Four days in a healing trance had done wonders for them so at least when she stepped off the Jade’s Fire in Euridia V she looked like her flawless self. He knew she was still stiff in some places but so was he. 

“Mara! Luke!” Talon Karrde grinned happily at them as they made their way towards them. Shada stood beside him and Luke smiled. “So glad you could make it,” he said with warmth and Mara smiled easily at her former boss and his love.

“Great, let’s get this over with then so we don’t change our minds,” Shada smiled grabbing onto Talon’s arm and turning him back towards the floating resort. A droid rolled up to their side and Mara suddenly cursed. 

“Still hate droids, Jade?” Karrde questioned as Luke gave up their baggage to the waiting luggage droid. 

“That rolling heap,” Mara spat turning back to her ship and yelling up the ramp. Luke chuckled and Mara shot him a death glare. They heard an indignant squeal then R2D2 rolled angrily down the ramp towards the firey trader. “No, you cannot stay on the ship. Last time you were on the ship you re-programmed it. Go to Skywalkers room like a good pet until I find it in my heart to forgive you,” she spat angrily and the droid whistled and sputtered. Mara gasped in anger.

“R2, she has a heart,” Luke spat annoyed at the little droid. “You shouldn’t have been messing with her ship,” he hissed and the droid let out a pithy apology in Mara’s direction than rolled following the luggage droid. “Sorry about that,” Skywalker smiled at the couple and Talon grinned as Mara rejoined them. 

“That droid is the reason why I never have Jedi calm,” Mara hissed at her friend and Luke shot her a look. She shrugged with a small grin. “What?” 

“Talon, I fear you may be the only one I am allowed to tell this to because ‘Miss I have no idea what the future holds, why spoil it with a Jedi title’ might not own up to it around others but… it is with great pride I inform you that your dear friend is officially a Jedi Knight,” Luke said, pride shining in his eyes and Mara quirked a small grin at him. He knew it was taking her every ounce of self-control to let him have this moment and not give a snide remark. 

“Congratulations Mara, I had no doubt you could do it,” Karrde beamed and Shada smiled with excitement at her friend. 

“Well, I only had to have three near death experiences and be trapped with farmboy here for three months…” Mara mused wrapping an arm around the Jedi’s shoulders and he grinned pulling her to his side. 

“You will miss me,” he announced smugly and Mara grinned leaning towards him. 

“Aw, not from this range Jedi,” she hissed and he smirked at her. 

“Come on you two, let’s get this man married,” Shada grinned turning their attention back to the floating paradise before them. 

-=-

The ceremony had been quick. Much quicker than Luke’s taste for such a serious affair but before he knew it they were whisked away to a private dinning area to celebrate. The celebrating lasted much longer… into a secluded lounge with no more than twenty other people and Luke understood quickly what it meant to vacation in style. 

As the evening progressed with delicious food, laughter, stories and an occasional drink he was content to finally just sit back and admire his partner. 

That is what Mara Jade was. She was his partner. His Jedi companion, his best friend, his often conscience… The only woman who got under his skin, could make him lose his cool and who he would trust completely with his life. 

_Dance with me_

Her voice echoed promisingly in his head and Luke smiled over the rim of his glass. He knew he could hear her from anywhere and she him. There was nothing easier than connecting with her through the force and that scared and enticed him. He hadn’t wanted to tell her that they had forged a long forgotten and thought dead Jedi Bond that only truly happened between true mates. When she had discovered it a month ago she took it about as well as he expected… he now thought the scar on his shoulder rather romantic. They hadn’t spoken of it sense. Just went back to the happy world they created where being best friends was all they really needed. 

_Is it all you need Farmboy?_

Her eyes caught his across the room and he pressed his lips together, his gaze unwavering as it caught hers. Sometimes he kind of wished he had his mind to himself… 

“She looks great,” Karrde said suddenly at his side and Luke raised his barriers blocking his friend out as he turned to her employer. Luke raised a questioning eyebrow at the remark and Karrde smiled. “She looked like hell about three days ago,” he reminded the Jedi and Luke nodded. “She looks free,” Karrde observed as he watched her dance with Shada across the room. 

“She is free. She completed her training,” Luke smiled glancing at her once more. 

“You have done wonders for her Luke and I could never be more grateful,” Karrde said reaching out his hand to clasp the Jedi Masters. Luke shook it firmly.

“She has done even more for me,” Luke countered and Karrde nodded. 

“Indeed she has,” he agreed. 

“Do you not have a wife to get to?” Luke said with a small smile and Karrde’s teeth bared as a toothy grin overtook his face.

“Indeed I do,” he said with happiness and Luke felt his happiness spill over him. “Take care of Jade, Skywalker,” Karrde smiled and Luke watched as he left to join his wife.

“My life’s new mission,” Luke mumbled to himself when suddenly green eyes caught his blue and her face dangled before him but a foot away. 

“If you will not come to the dancing, the dancing will come to you,” Mara admonished as she grabbed his real hand and yanked him easily to his feet. 

This was going to be interesting…

-=-

She smiled. An easy smile. One that after a few minutes was hurting her cheeks. 

“Is this what a vacation feels like? No worries, no cares…” Mara breathed, her arms clutching to the Jedi Master’s left arm as  
if it was the only thing keeping her standing.

“I think it is,” Luke grinned, his eyes gazing the hall for Mara’s room number. “I personally have never been on one,” he remarked and Mara stopped and turned to him.

“Me neither. Let’s take one. The galaxy can live without us for two days right Skywalker?” Mara questioned and Luke nodded quickly. 

“I fear they can live without us for much longer than that,” he mused and Mara smiled sympathetically at him as she took his face into her hands. He leaned his face into her palm and she smiled at the comfort he was getting from her touch. 

“Aw Leia definitely could not live without you and she is trouble wrapped in a handbag and fur,” Mara smiled with a wink and Luke pulled her hands from his face. 

“Leave my sister alone,” he grinned turning her towards her door. When they reached it Mara stilled in front of it and Luke felt her barriers rise. Gently he put a hand on her lower back, stroking it soothingly. 

“Should we get another drink?” She questioned and Luke shook his head. “How about something to eat. I feel like I barely saw you eat this evening and that is very un-Skywalker of you,” Mara said turning towards him, a renewed vigor in her. 

“I will just be three floors above you,” Luke breathed and Mara’s eyes widened.

“And what exactly are you insinuating Jedi?” Mara snapped and her heart almost stopped when his fingers gently caressed her cheek, his palm cradling her face.

“That it hurts to say goodnight?” He offered and Mara felt her shoulders slump. Her hand reached out and wrapped around his bicep.

“I’ll be here in the morning,” Mara breathed and Luke nodded quickly.

“I have no doubt,” he replied and she moved forward, quickly pulling the man into her embrace. His arms wrapped around her like a starved man and his face buried into her deep red gold curls. “Goodnight,” he breathed and took a step away, their frames detaching slowly. 

“Let’s get married,” Mara said suddenly and Luke’s eyes widened as his frame froze in place. She could not be serious… “Why couldn’t I be?” She answered his thought and he huffed.

“What if I am not even attracted to you Jade? A little presumptuous…” He puffed and Mara took a step closer, her finger trailing along his jaw before her lips moved towards his own. His arms found themselves wrapping and his fingers clutching when suddenly her eyes cornered his own. He groaned as his deep attraction and desire flooded over her. “I am a monk… like I wouldn’t be turned on by a stunningly beautiful woman,” he defended. 

“You are no monk,” she spat and Luke let out a breath taking a step back from her. “We already have the stupid Jedi Bond thing and we would never have to say goodnight,” Mara argued and Luke found her childlike logic absolutely charming. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to her, gently stroking her cheek with his hand as the other cradled the back of her head. “You know I’m really good in bed,” Mara informed matter of factly and Luke couldn’t stop himself, he burst into laughter and she quickly followed as he pulled her easily into his embrace. 

“What a pair we are,” he whispered after his laughter died down and she sighed leaning her head against his shoulder. “Let’s go,” he said suddenly and Mara lifted her head to look at him lazily as he grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go where?” Mara questioned as he started to pull her down the hallway. He pushed the lift button and turned to her when the doors opened.

“To get married,” he smiled and Mara blinked in shock.

“Right now?” She stuttered and he pulled her inside the lift. 

“Why not? I know this is weird but… feels perfectly right,” he smiled and Mara’s eyes widened a bit then they narrowed and he caught her playful mood return through their barriers and it made the corner of one of his lips curl up. 

“I can’t marry someone I have never kissed,” Mara hissed and Luke turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t count that time on Arelis,” she spat at him and he tilted his head to the side. With an easy tug he pulled her against him, his lips nearing hers and Mara held her breath. She suddenly heard her heart beating faster and she pulled her barriers up tight around her. Were they really going to do this? As his lips neared she suddenly forgot how to breathe…

“You can kiss me all you want after I hear you say, ‘I do’ Jade,” Luke teased as the doors opened and Mara’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He grabbed her hand yanking her onto the main resort floor and headed straight towards the all night wedding chapels. 

-=-

The minister was saying words but she only could stare intently at Luke Skywalker. She was marrying Luke Skywalker.

“This is insanity, we have lost our minds,” she whispered to him and Luke gently ran his thumb over her hands in an encouragement.

“It was your idea,” he shot at her and Mara felt panic rise in her.

“Well why would you go along with it!?” Mara cried causing the minister to stop. Luke held her gaze, not surprised in the least at her outburst or alarmed. 

“Because I love you Jade, and you love me too,” Luke Skywalker said matter of factly, his boyish grin gazing up at her and Mara Jade was caught. 

“I do,” she replied dutifully and Luke’s face broke out into a broad grin. 

“I do,” Luke added at his turn. 

-=-

The sun was starting to creep up and Luke gently pulled back the sheets and laid his bride within them. He gently removed her shoes then did the same. He crawled over her to settle beside her and pulled the covers over her clothed frame. Her breathing had evened out and he knew she would be asleep within minutes. She shifted turning to face him and his bright blue eyes met her sleepy green.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She asked quietly and he nodded.

“I’d like to know all your secrets,” he replied easily and her lips curled up in a grin.

“I bet,” she smirked shifting closer. “My deepest darkest secret…” she whispered and he leaned his head towards her, moving his ear so he could catch every word. _I sleep with my lightsaber under my pillow_

The softly spoken words into his mind through his barriers made his lips curl up as a joy swept through him at the rightness of it all.

“That may be the sexiest thing you have ever told me,” Luke smirked and Mara laughed closing the gap between them and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, her legs intertwining with his own as her head nestled into his neck. 

-=-

She shifted feeling the weight of arms around her and then immediately she sat up as dawning hit her. Her abrupt movement and suddenly alert mind brought Luke quickly from sleep. 

“Sithspit!” Mara swore and then turned angry eyes at him. Luke glanced at her then turned, burying his head back into his pillow. He was too tired to have this conversation… “What?!” Mara hissed angrily at him. 

“Get out of my head, I’m tired,” Luke snapped and Mara leaned over him, putting all of her weight on him and Luke sighed, her weight a comfort as she put her face in his. 

“I’m your wife, I can do whatever I want,” she snapped and his eyes opened and a broad grin crossed his features. “Oh geez… don’t be excited!” Mara whined quickly pulling away from him but his reflexes were faster and his arms were quickly wrapped around her waist, his face leaning against her shoulder. “We can still annul this because we haven’t consummated it yet,” Mara was trying to think of a solution. Suddenly her frame was pushed back into the bed and Skywalker was above her. “Oh sure, get frisky now when it matters,” Mara hissed at him as he began to look for the fastener on her dress. 

“We were fighting for our lives and were exhausted,” Luke reminded and Mara glared at him though the look softened as he quickly removed his shirt and she caught sight of his naked chest. Her fingers brazenly traveled up the tanned skin and he bent down, his lips a hairs breath from her own. “But if you really want that annulment…” he whispered and she arched up, her lips latching onto his and he eagerly responded, their barriers dropping immediately. 

Her lips tore from his as a gasp left them as his force sense mingled completely with hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his arm wrapped under her back and pulled her against him. She was wrapped securely into his deep respect for her. How he admired her, trusted her and had secretly desired her for years. How he never wanted to be apart from her and that made her heart swell. Her eyes opened and caught his and she returned that thought one hundred full. He almost buckled under the truth that she easily felt the same way about him. He groaned and his lips latched onto hers and she responded aggressively pushing and tossing him over on the bed as she straddled him. He shook his head with a grin that slid off as she easily pulled her dress off leaving his eyes to feast on her stunning figure just in her undergarments… if he could even call them that. 

It was true that he had seen much of Mara Jade having to patch her up over the years much like she him but now… he was allowed to linger. Allowed to see her as he wanted to view her. He sat up, his lips latching onto a scar he saw forming on her shoulder from where she had taken a blaster bolt for him. His hand slid down her side and over her hip feeling another raised scar from another one of their adventures. 

“If we are going to trace scars we may be here all day Luke,” her voice was low and sexy and his eyes flicked up to hers. 

“That is my plan. We are on vacation…” he mused and she melted, rushing towards his lips and his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

-=-

He rushed to catch up with her. His arm slid around her waist and his lips kissed her shoulder easily and she smirked. 

“Get off of me Skywalker,” she hissed and he grinned not feeling any bite whatsoever in her words. 

“Not allowed to touch my wife in public?” Luke teased kissing her cheek sweetly and she smiled tolerantly at him.

“Do you want holoreporters telling your sister you secretly got married before you have the chance to tell her personally?” Mara questioned and Luke immediately detached from her. 

“Moment killer,” Luke spat at her as he easily carried their bags through the lobby. “By the way we are going to have to get married again for her,” Luke said casually and Mara let out a tolerating breath. 

“I guess a traditional wedding would be better to show our little Jedi younglings,” Mara mused off handedly and Luke grabbed her hand suddenly. She stopped, having her gravity thrown off as he spun her back to him. She caught his shock and happiness through the force and she laughed at him out right. “Luke Skywalker, you didn’t think we’d have kids?” She laughed at him and his mouth opened and then closed at her. Her jesting smile fell and she walked into his arms, her hand cupping his face as her eyes held him strongly. “We will have loads of younglings Farmboy. As many as you want,” she promised and he gripped onto her, her hand on his cheek. “I love you,” Mara reassured, the words floating through their bond and a small tear of joy trickled down his face. She smiled and leaned forward kissing it away. 

“So, heading off again to save the world?” Talon Karrde’s voice interrupted their moment and the two Jedi turned to him calmly, not moving away from each other in the slightest. 

“How many leave days do you have left?” Luke questioned jovially to the green-eyed trader and Talon grinned at him.

“She hasn’t told you?” Talon questioned, happy to have info the Jedi Master hadn’t wrestled out of his trader friend. 

“Told me what?” Luke questioned and Mara smirked towards her former boss. 

“She does not work for me friend,” Talon confirmed and Luke looked at him surprised. 

“I’m kind of a full time Jedi,” Mara said into his ear and Luke looked at her with alarm. 

“What?” He gasped and she shrugged still perfectly content with that decision. 

“She left my organization when she went off after you to fight that Sith. I’m surprised she hasn’t told you before now,” Talon teased. “I of course said I’d hold her job for her but she politely refused.”

“Your neediness kind of killed my career,” Mara admitted amused when suddenly her husband captured her lips whole-heartedly and his joy almost assaulted her through their bond. She yanked away laughing, a bright red blush coming to her cheeks. “Decorum farmboy,” She hissed straightening her shirt and Luke could only stare at her with an absolute love struck pose. Luke turned back to Talon and Talon chuckled at the sheer joy on the man’s face. He looked like he had just been given thirty puppies for Christmas. 

“She is going to let me knock her up,” Luke announced cheekily and Mara punched his shoulder hard making him groan. 

“I am extremely happy for you Mara,” Talon said with a content sigh, his wife watching them happily as the two Jedi teased each other. “No one deserves happiness more than the both of you,” he finished and Mara smiled at him. “And I will happily sell you your wedding photo for a much discounted price,” Talon smiled as Shada clicked on a mini holoviewer that displayed the two Jedi tying the knot. 

“Sithspit,” Mara swore. “So much for privacy on this planet,” she growled out. 

“I’m sure Leia will love it,” Talon mused and Luke’s eyes narrowed playfully at him.

“Not as much as your crew will love this,” Mara smiled flicking on her own holoviewer of Shada and Talon exchanging vows. Shada laughed easily at them.

“You two learned from each other,” she mused happily and Talon held out his viewer, he and Mara switching easily. 

“I’d love to be invited to the next one,” Talon smiled and Mara stepped forward and hugged him. 

“I wouldn’t have a real one without you,” she smiled and Talon returned her hug. “Who would walk me down the aisle?” Mara  
questioned and Talon’s face shifted into shock. Luke smiled watching Talon’s emotions display clearly on his face of shock then happiness. “Thanks for everything Talon,” Mara breathed and he nodded. 

“It was my pleasure,” he smiled, a little sad to see his second in command go but happier for her than he could be if she were really his daughter. “You better hurry to Coruscant and tell that sister of yours what you two just did,” he warned and Luke grinned taking Mara’s hand easily in his own. 

“See you soon old friend,” Luke smiled clasping his arm before the two couples slowly parted ways. “We probably should make our way to Coruscant…” Luke began as the Jade’s Fire came into view. Mara cast him a suspicious glance and he smiled innocently at her.

“Remember who you are married to Farmboy. Your sister will not warm your bed,” Mara snapped at him and Luke Skywalker beamed his charming smile at her. He stepped up to her and she smiled letting him pull her once more into his arms.

“For every moment of every day I will remember who I am married to Jade,” he breathed, his thumb gently stroking her cheek than over her lips. Her lips followed his finger and he caught her desire for him within her emerald depths and through their bond. “Have I told you lately how much I really love the Jedi Force Bond thing because it is…” he trailed off and Mara nodded heavily. 

“Yes it is,” she cooed leaning forward and capturing his lips as a wave of happiness and pleasure fell over them. 

-=-

“I am the head of state. I will not run up the ramp… I will not run up the ramp…” Leia was chanting quietly to herself as the Jade’s Fire docked into the private Solo hanging bay. 

*Your shoes will get caught on my ramp and you’ll brake your ankle. Count to ten and I’ll shove him off,* a voice clear as a bell said in her head and Leia blinked a bit horrified.

*Mara?* Leia questioned as the ramp lowered and a sandy haired man quickly descended. Leia rushed towards him. Decorum be damned and Luke caught her easily as she threw herself into his arms. Mara Jade followed slowly behind and grinned at the twins. Her eyes turned and caught a familiar brown and she smirked.

“Should I jump in your arms too Solo to make it an even more emotional moment?” Mara teased and Han Solo smirked at her. 

“If you need a hug Jade, all you have to do is ask,” Han snapped back and she grinned placing her bag at her feet. 

“Are you ok? Are you sure?!” Leia was beginning her questioning as her eyes roamed her brother. He looked normal in his stoic Jedi blacks and she let out a breath, her heart beating normally at seeing him. Alive and well. “He is ok right Mara?” Leia questioned, completely ignoring her brothers’ response.

“Leia, I am right here. I told you I’m fine,” he hissed and Leia’s gaze never left Mara Jade’s. Mara smiled.

“He is as Skywalker as Skywalker can be,” Mara said easily and Leia’s eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh, we should get you to the medcenter. Han call in the ambulance droid!” Leia called and Luke grabbed onto his  
sister and made her gaze come back to him.

“I am fine. I am better than fine. I promise,” Luke smiled endearingly at her and Leia let out a breath.

“What took you so long to get here?! You were finished two weeks ago!” Leia scolded and Mara shook her head with a smile. 

“Heard you are a free agent Mara. Going to start your own business now that you aren’t with Karrde?” Han questioned easily. He had always found the ex-imperial fascinating and great for a good talk. She had a wit like a Corellian and he could appreciate that. 

“Mara and I took a vacation,” Luke soothed and Leia’s eyes almost bugged out. 

“I have been worried sick about you and you went and took a vacation!?” She spat angrily at him then she let out a breath.  
“Ok, taking a vacation was good. Proud of you for taking a vacation but couldn’t you have at least stopped by first?!” She demanded. 

“I have narrowed down my options,” Mara said confidently and Han raised an eyebrow in encouragement. “I mean I could keep going around saving the world with Skywalker… or I could settle down,” Mara said with a noncommittal shrug and Leia stopped her berating of her brother to turn to Mara with surprise. 

“Mara, those are two incredibly different options,” Leia muttered and Mara shrugged. 

“Are they?” She questioned with a small smile and Leia stilled as something washed over her. Happiness. Pure happiness and it was coming from her brother… and Mara. Her eyes widened and she turned slowly back to her brother who was smiling brilliantly at her. 

“You and Mara… and…” Leia’s voice trailed off and then she covered her mouth as a laugh left her lips. Pure joy shone in her eyes as she took the two in. “This is wonderful!” She gushed and rushed into Mara Jade’s arms. Mara gasped as the woman clutched to her. “Oh you are so perfect for my brother,” she cooed into her ear and Mara was deeply touched. She wrapped her arms around the woman and Leia squeezed once more before releasing her. 

“Leia, your approval means the world to us,” Luke smiled placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. 

“Well, as it should,” Leia sighed and Mara and Han let out a laugh.

“I’m glad and I know you won’t be too mad at us then that we already got married,” Luke continued with his sweet grin and Leia’s face immediately dropped. 

“We will of course do it again for you though,” Mara tried to appease. 

“Way to go kid!” Han smiled clapping him on the back. “I am so proud of you. Serious catch,” Han encouraged and Luke smirked. 

“Would it have really killed you both to pick up a comlink and tell your one and only sister that you were getting married?” Leia snapped at them and Mara blinked realizing she was including her in the yelling. “You could have called me!” She spat at Mara and Mara looked at her like she had grown three heads.

“What? Why would I call you?! You would have stopped us!” Mara snapped and Leia put her hands on her hips. 

“Of course I would have! I bet you didn’t even get married in a proper dress!” 

“I was totally wearing a dress!” Mara defended looking to Skywalker to corroborate her story. “A very pretty one,” Mara remembered fondly and Skywalker smiled lovingly at her. 

“Definitely my new favorite,” Luke agreed and Mara smiled at him. 

“That’s it. I’m going to invite the press to your re-wedding as punishment,” Leia snapped and turned away from them, walking out of the hanger bay.

“Leia!” Luke called as he and Mara chased after her. 

“That is totally unnecessary!” Mara snapped and Leia stopped and turned suddenly, her smile huge. 

“Did I say I was happy for you?” She asked quickly and Mara and Luke stopped before her and smiled as well.

“Yes,” they replied dutifully and Leia nodded.

“Very, very happy,” she cooed then turned and stormed towards the exit. “Big poofy frilly dress!” Leia called over her shoulders and Mara whined.

“Organa-Solo, don’t make me hurt you!” She hissed and Luke took her hand lovingly in his own and brought it to his lips for a kiss. 

“Welcome to the family,” Han smiled wrapping an arm around her and Mara grinned. 

“Never had one before. Looks annoying,” Mara mused and Han smirked. 

“You have no idea,” he muttered. 

-=-


End file.
